


Legends

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: AkaYona Ladies Week 2019 [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, kind of anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: When people ask if Yona shares the soul bond that the dragons have, it is easy to say no. Or rather, it is easier to say no than to say:





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Akatsuki no Yona.

When people ask if Yona shares the soul bond that the dragons have, it is easy to say no. Or rather, it is easier to say no than to say:

When I was young my arm used to ache so much my mother would apply ice packs. My heart would shudder beneath my ribs, and I was deemed too sickly to venture outside until the day the pain vanished. And sometimes I would have bad days where I could not walk without a limp, or I would blink and see stars—actual, real-life stars, burning into my retina from the cosmos.

It is easier to say no than to say that these are her dragons, and her soul was once their sister, and they are never truly apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed, and please let me know what you think!


End file.
